fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roderick
, Rody |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition (Mystery of the Emblem) Prologue I: Meeting (New Mystery of the Emblem) |firstjoined =Prologue III: Training Begins (New Mystery of the Emblem) |firstfought =Prologue II: Young Squires (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby =Christian La Monte |jap_voiceby =Taku Yashiro }} Roderick is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is a member of the Altean knights who joined after the War of Shadows, alongside Luke, Katarina, and Kris as part of the 7th platoon. In the end, he continued working under Marth and became a Paladin. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Roderick is 18 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Profile Little is known about Roderick's life prior to enlisting in the Altean army, other than his friendship and rivalry with Luke. Some conversations reveal that he hails from a poor family and enlisted as a knight to support them, while also that his mother died when he was very young, forcing him to take over the duties of cooking and fixing clothes for his younger sisters. When they begin their training together, he keeps cool despite others getting nervous (like Katarina) or even cocky (like Luke). During his training, he strikes friendships with the other members of the 7th Platoon, which Luke is also a part of. He sees Prince Marth to his victory over Hardin and Medeus, and after the war becomes a Paladin of Altea. Roderick tries his best to impress Prince Marth not only with his lance but with his attitude, which would lead to his chivalrous and overly loyal personality. During the Grustian expedition, he continues to follow Marth while seemingly making Luke look like a lesser knight in terms of composure and attitude. It is implied in his death quote and base conversations that he has feelings for Cecil. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |50% |50% |40% |60% |20% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships '''Supports' *Cecil - 10% Supported by *Cecil - 5% ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |60% |65% |60% |40% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Kris *Luke *Cecil *Ryan Supported by *Kris *Marth *Luke *Cecil *Ryan Overall Roderick ties with Luke for the third highest availability in the game as he joins in Prologue 3 and comes with the a base level of 1 giving him much room for level-ups as his bases are mostly lower than Luke's. This makes him somewhat weaker in the early game but his higher Skill, Speed and Luck growths can make Roderick into a fast and accurate unit if trained enough. He also has instant access to ranged combat as his D Rank in Lances allows for easy use of javelins whereas Luke would need to specifically train for chapters to get the needed Weapon Experience. When it comes to reclassing Roderick has a wide array of viable options owing to his balanced growths: Archer->Sniper: 'With his high HP and Speed growths coupled with decent Defense Roderick will be able to take or outright dodge a good amount of hits before dying and dish out good damage with a decent Critical hit chance making him an overall good unit.These qualities will become even clearer when he promotes into a Sniper. He will mostly compete with the more damage oriented Ryan for the position of the army's Archer/Sniper and it depends solely on the player's preference who you want to use. 'Myrmidon->Swordmaster: '''Similar to the Archer but with higher mobility and a bit more Resistance. Sadly there is a very high standard coming from Navarre and Cecil, making this option less appealing. Another downside is his Weapon with E in Swords where most other Myrmidons have at least D. '''Only possible after beating ''Hard Mode'' Knight->General: A match probably made in heaven. Roderick will boast at least 50% Growth in everything that isn't Magic-related and is guaranteed to gain HP combined with instant Javelins and extremely high availability surpassing that of all but 3 possible armor Knights. But he will have trouble with his base Speed leaving him open for double attacks from the hordes of Axe-Users the early chapters throw at the player. This can be remedied by reclassing to an Archer first and gaining some speed, though. Overall this is probably the best class for the Serene Knight. Mercenary->Hero: '''Like the Myrmidon but with Axes once promoted. This again has insanely high standards with both his fellow knight Luke and the Mercenary Ogma who both boast stats better tailored for this class. '''Axe-User: Overall: ''Apparently almost every guy can be good with Axes if he wants to as Roderick surpasses Cord, Bord and Barst in everything except some bases and weapon rank. This class also gives him the upper hand against the Lance- and Axe-heavy chapters that the early game has to offer. ''Fighter->Warrior: ''Roderick will be good in everything except Defense and Magic-related stats once he is trained properly.His good Skill growth works well with the inaccurate nature of axes and gives his damage output an even bigger boost than the class change in the from of critical hits.Once promoted he will also gain Bows to further the already great options that Axes bring even more and he'll likely become one of your better front line units. ''Pirate->Warrior: ''With very good Speed and Luck growths Roderick can overcome his Class' low defenses by simply avoiding the damage and killing most enemies before they can land a hit. This happens at the cost of some of his raw damage output and accuracy making him less optimal until promoted. Once he does become a Berserker he will gain not only a massive 15% Critical hit boost but also more durability in the form of a much needed boost to his HP and Defense. Overall, Roderick will be a balanced unit with at least decent stats across the board. Fire Emblem Heroes ;'Steady Squire''' :An aspiring knight of Altea. Of calm demeanor. Luke's longtime friend and rival. Appears in New Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Firesweep Lance Rally Defense }} Lance |Skill= Firesweep Lance+ Rally Defense }} Skills Possible Endings New Mystery of the Emblem ;Serene Knight :"Roderick remained a court knight, serving under Marth. He later became one of the finest paladins in the continent." Quotes ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Death Quotes ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' Death Quotes Battle Quotes *'Vs. Kris' *'Vs. Ryan' ''Heroes'' :Roderick/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' Roderick is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Rodrigue is a name meaning "famous power"" and "Famous ruler". It originated from the ancient Germanic ''Hrodric. '' Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters